She Wolf
by beba.santos.56
Summary: She was cursed with a gift she never wanted. The gift of being a she-wolf. An immortal. She had to learn how to adapt to society and life and it hasn't been easy for her. The only thing she has left is her brother Mike and their pet dog, Rose. The last thing she suspected was to be kidnapped from her time by a golden light at the bottom of the lake.


**New Story. **

**I own nothing, but my own character's. Assassin's creed belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Enjoy.**

Being born a she-wolf has its disadvantages and its advantages. One disadvantage is the fact that being a wolf, a werewolf to be more exact, I tend to stay up all night. And I mean all night, even during school days when I'm suppose to get some sleep, which I tend to break quite frequently. I mean, its like anybody cares, besides the damn school board that called and threaten to send Mike, my older brother, to jail if he didn't start taking me to school. I swear to mother nature that those people sitting behind those desk, staring at computers all day have nothing better to do, expect to stalk various students files and threaten to send parents, guardians, foster parents to jail or even prison if they don't comply with the school broad laws and requirements.

Now to think of it, I think there are more disadvantages about being a she-wolf than there are advantages of being a she-wolf. I mean, I tend to have a bigger appetite than most girls around my age. I have a more attractive form that seems to draw any male towards me like a fly. My teeth are a tad bit sharper than most people. My dentist says it might be from some type of birth defect or from a lack of nutrition that my body doesn't seem to produce or have, but only Mike and me know the real truth. And my eyes are something that are rather difficult to hide. I mean, if I get pissed off, I mean like royally pissed off, they tend to go from the plain, unusual bright neon green color my iris usually have, to transforming almost like cat eyes. With that dark yellow color surrounding the slit in my eye that most cats have.

The only advantage that I can think of is that I have very fast reflexes and claws. Yes, I have bone claws! And the common things that wolves and dogs have. Stronger eyes sight, enhanced hearing and detecting unfamiliar scents.

Now, let me be clear. I tend to have a very short fuse when it comes to comparing dogs and wolves to a werewolf. Especially comparing them to a she-wolf like me. Dogs and wolves are very similar. With similar bone structure, similar behaviors and similar mating patterns, but they are highly different. Dogs are domesticated, and wolves are not. Well, actually it depends on if a wolf was raised in a zoo or by a licensed exotic animal caregiver, but that is a totally different story. What I am trying to say that dogs and wolves are highly different in various ways. Are they similar. Yes. The same creatures and species. No.

Now a werewolf is a wolf that is half human and half wolf. I still amazes me how people get the comparisons between a dog to a wolf and a wolf to a _were_wolf wrong.

Now, back to reality. Currently I am resting on my brothers chest, like a loyal wolf would do to its leader, well actually how a dog would sleep on its owner chest to be honest. My head resting on my crossed arms. I gently blew away a strand of my silky, black hair away from face, only to have it come back and land on my face, tickling me slightly. I sighed. This hair is like my worst enemy, besides my short temper fuse. Just trying to keep it neat was a challenge. It always ended up knotted no matter what me or Mike does. Yes, my brother helps me do my hair! Don't judge! It's not my fault that my hair has a mind of its own!

I listened to Mike's strong heart as it thumped in a slow, even tempo. _Thump...thump...thump...thump. _Listening to his heart always manages to lull me to sleep when I come back home in the morning. But it always seems to calm my nerves. I don't know why, but I always had a bad feeling buzzing in the back of mind that makes me think that this is the last time I'm going to see my brother and that this is going to be the last time he saw me. But the sound of his strong heart beating against my ears made me come back down to earth when I realize I am right next to him. My brother had a earthy smell to him. Not a surprise since he works in the landscaping business. But I loved his smell. He actually smelled a hundred times better if he stop using those expensive, cheap cologne that seems to mask his actual scent. It would actually be better for me also if he stop using those blasted things. I mean, the smell literally makes me gag and the smell burns my nose.

The things mortals will do to appeal one another in sexual terms.

I felt something wet rub against the heel of my right foot, which was visible and dangling off the bed. I lifted my head and looked on my side of Mike's bed and saw Rose, our golden-retriever, sitting. I gently removed myself off Mike, and silently sneaked my way out of the bed and onto the floor, being very aware not to awaken Mike from his slumber. I turned around and gazed at Rose, confused. "What?" I questioned her. Yeah, being a she-wolf is like being half animal, so I can hear what animals are saying. And trust me, listening to squirrels are the worst! And I thought the birds would be the chatter boxes of the wild! Oh, you would be surprise what these little squirrels be talking about.

_"I have to go outside."_

"Really? You come to get me to open the door to the backyard?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head. "Ugh..." I groaned in annoyance, "You're lucky I love you." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Let me get dressed." I got up and slip past the slightly open door and headed down towards my room. I opened my door, and step back in surprise. I didn't remember my room this messy. Clothes laid everywhere from the desk, on the floor, hanging from the closet and bathroom doors, hell, some of my clothes were even hanging from the ceiling fan. Now I see what Mike meant when he said that he nearly trip and died in my room. I think I answered him with something about if a robber broke into the house and went straight to my room he would trip and break his neck and die a slow painful death or that I would rip him apart. I really don't remember what I said because I literally got the attention span of a toddler.

_"You really let this place go Ivy."_

I drop my gaze at Rose and raised an eyebrow at her. "Says the one who dug a hole that could have been used to reach China in the back yard!" I watched as her ears fell flat against her head, and she glared at me with those dark-brown eyes of hers.

_"You just had to bring that up again?"_

"Than don't criticize my form of what I called neatness!" I huffed, as I grab the nearest article of clothing that was within arms reach. Which happen to be a bright neon pink tank top that was rip on the back, that showcased the back of my sports bra and my back, and a tight pair of black skinny jeans. I quickly slip those on then quickly rushed to the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste and turned on the sink, allowing the water to run as I started to clean my mouth and teeth with the bitter mint tasting toothpaste that burned my tongue.

Gah! I hated the cleaning and hygiene products that humans create nowadays! I prefer to bathe in the damn lake rather then use the cleaning agents that destroy your skin. But Mike wouldn't allow me to do so because he said the water was or is contaminated due to the neglect humans give towards nature.

I grab a handful of water and drank it. Well, not drank it more like sip the water into my mouth so I can rise out the soapy toothpaste. Once done, I gazed at the mirror. Satisfied that my hair was tamed, I exited the bathroom and went to the living room, grabbing my dark brown, knee length boots along the way.

"Ivy?" I heard a groggily voice call out from Mike's room. I retraced a couple steps back and pop my head into my brothers room. I saw Mike sitting upright in the bed, shirtless, his six pack stomach showing. His hair was sticking up like little spikes, and he was rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where you going?" he questioned tiredly, as he stretched and let out a yawn.

"Going to take Rose outside for little" I answered, and as if on cue, she wiggled her way between my legs and entered the room, jumping on his bed.

"Hey girl!" Mike patted her head softly, and in return, licked his face. Mike pulled away from her, laughing. "Eww! Rose!" he whined, as gently shoved her face away. I smiled at his playfulness. It was rare to see Mike like this. Happy, with a smile plastered on his face. I don't know what goes through his mind to make him act so distant towards me, but he loves. I know he loves me. He'll be by my side in a heart beat if I was in trouble. He always acted like Doctor Mario when I got hurt doing idiotic things while playing with my animal friends. He would always be my father and mother figure, and I can't express how thankful I am for him for thanking up two lead roles. Especially having a man like him as my brother was a blessing. "How long are you two going to be out?"

"Not long. She just needs to use the bathroom that's all. Might take a walk up and down the street once or twice before we come back" I answered. I watched as Rose rolled onto her back, her legs in the air, begging for Mike to rub her belly, in which he did. Her right hind leg twitched as he scratched a certain part on her stomach that felt good to her. "And I don't know if we can even leave the house if Miss Rose keeps asking for your attention!"

Rose rolled over instantly, her face serious. I think I could image her pouting a tad bit at the moment. _"Shut up!"_

"Keep up with that attitude of yours, you'll find yourself using the bathroom in the crate we got you in as a pup for awhile" I stated calmly. I let the thought process in her mind, before she placed her front paws on her eyes and let out a distressed whined.

"Why did you have to put that image in my head Ivy?" questioned Mike, "And I was just thinking of eating sausages for breakfast too!" he complained. I laughed at him, as I approached him. I gently leaned towards him and softly nuzzled his face. Its something I always did to him as long as I can remember. I don't know why, guess I just do it out of instinct.

"I'll make you something when I come back. Okay?" I questioned as I pulled back and gazed into his brown eyes.

"Ivy. You don't have a slightest idea on how to work in the kitchen!" he pointed out, and I pouted.

"Kill joy!" I muttered to him, "I could at least try Y'know! Didn't need to remind me on how useless and utterly clueless I am when it comes to acting as a young lady and working around the damn house!" He chuckled lightly.

"And that's perfect Ivy. I love your clueless when it comes to the most basic things! Gives me something to do during the weekends besides lounging around on the couch like a potato!"

I rolled my eyes at him, before licking his right cheek. "Ivy!" he complained, as he back away from me, the back of his right hand to wipe away my saliva. I ran out the room with Rose close behind me, giggling like an idiot. God! I knew how much he hated it when I did that when I was in my human form! Mike said it was really weird having his little sister lick his face. Honestly, I really see no big deal about it. "I'm going to kick your ass when you come back!" I heard him yell from the room as I hopping down the towards the door, trying to put my boots on.

"Love you too bummer!" I yelled, as I managed to slip on both boots and open the door. Rose went out first, with me following after.

_"Was that necessary?"_

"Eh. He had it coming. Oh! Lets see who can make it to the lake first!" I stated, as I started running ahead of Rose. Not cheating of course!

_"Your on you cheater!" _I heard Rose yell from behind me. I just laughed, having fun. But for some reason, the air felt different. Very different.

**Sorry if for not updating the other stories! Gah! Who knew school would keep this busy! Please feel free to leave any personal ****thoughts, ideas or advice and don't forget to review my loves!**


End file.
